


Newsbending

by Writerleft, YariValtean



Series: Comes Marching Home [84]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2019, Press Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariValtean/pseuds/YariValtean
Summary: Transcript of press conference regarding the recent events involving Avatar Korra's family at Miyuki Medical Center.





	Newsbending

[Recording of Tenni's press conference can be listened to here.](https://yarivaltean.tumblr.com/post/187791396468/a-short-podfic-i-made-of-an-upcoming-work-by)

> Good morning. 
> 
> As the long-time representative of the Sato family, I am here to explain and clarify yesterday’s events at Miyuki Medical Center and address the rumors and incorrect reporting that have arisen about them.
> 
> Let me first begin by stating unequivocally that, contrary to some of the stories already circulating in nearly all your papers and radio reports, no patients, families, or medical staff were injured as a result of these events. The hospital and the Sato family expect to come to a settlement to cover all material expenses and any legal fees. So make sure your evening editions reflect that. 
> 
> Yesterday morning at 10:27 AM, Mian Sato was taken to the hospital. While the _ Republic City Post _was correct in reporting that this was earlier than expected, this was not, as your front page article stated, two months premature, but just over two weeks, which any midwife will tell you is not unusual or worrisome. She was conveyed in an orderly fashion by her husband, Yul-Ri, and not by the ambulance printed beside her picture. 
> 
> At 11:09 AM, Asami and Korra Sato arrived. Yes, Ms. Liao got a wonderful photograph of them rushing in with a look of panic, but that was not because of any health complications as the caption in the _ Times _ implied. That was simply the look of two women whose daughter had gone into labor for the first time. And because I know all of you are dying to ask, as of two minutes ago, Mian was still in labor with no presenting complications. 
> 
> Initially, they were allowed into their daughter’s room to support her, but around 4:00 Korra was asked to leave the room in order to reduce Mian’s stress level. 
> 
> She returned to the waiting room, but around 4:25 was asked by hospital staff, at the behest of other families, if she might go elsewhere, in order to reduce the other families’ stress levels. She searched the hospital for somewhere else to wait. 
> 
> At 4:30, Asami also left her daughter’s room, in search of her wife and intending to take her to dinner, but had difficulty finding her. As usual, the _ United Spectacle _’s charge that they had had a drunken altercation is libelous and unfounded. 
> 
> At 4:42, Mian’s labor progressed to a point at which only her spouse was permitted in the room. 
> 
> By this time, Korra had found an empty recovery room in the hospital one floor above the maternity wing. Hospital policy forbids non-staff entry into these rooms, but that rule is often overlooked at the discretion of the staff on duty. 
> 
> Asami could not find Korra in any of the public areas of the hospital, and began to ask staff if they had seen her. Korra was not, as the _ Chronicle _ said ‘missing,’ and neither she nor the hospital staff were happy about your photographer taking that worried picture of her by dangling outside a window. Korra also was not ‘abducted,’ as _ RC 92.1 _ reported on air, nor ‘dueling Koh the Face Stealer for the fate of her unborn grandchildren,’ as reported in the _ Tattler- _-though their artist’s rendition was quite good. She had simply followed the staff’s request to get out of the way. 
> 
> At 4:57, Korra attempted to rejoin her daughter, but was rebuffed by medical staff and returned to the empty room. This repeated at 5:14 and 6:23. At this final instance, the attending physician, Korra, and Yul-Ri had a brief verbal altercation, which Did. Not. Involve. Accusations. Of. Infidelity. Thank you, _ Outer Kingdom Gazette. _It was just the normal stress of having a daughter in labor, and Korra freely admits she did not handle it well. 
> 
> Korra returned to the empty room she’d been using, and Asami discovered her along the way. While explaining the situation, Korra succumbed to an old bad habit and firebent in frustration. She was not, I repeat, not, fighting Equalists who wished to kidnap her newborn grandchild, as was speculated on _ KORA 103.9 _ for nearly an hour. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Korra was not familiar with the hospital’s new automatic fire suppression system. Her firebending, which would otherwise have been harmless, set it off, dousing the room--which I will again state did not have a patient in it--with a large quantity of water. Asami rushed to alert the staff while Korra attempted to shut off the water flow with her metalbending. Due to the high water pressure, this was unsuccessful. At 6:32, Avatar Korra then attempted to stop the leak by freezing the water in the pipes. 
> 
> This caused the sprinkler pipes throughout the northern portion of the fourth floor to violently rupture. Let me be clear saying this--though there were numerous calls to the police, there was no explosion as reported in the _ Gazette, Times, City Times, _ and on _ 103.9 _ and other stations, much yet the series of them that the _ Tattler _ was on about. The pipes split or broke at the joints, and while everyone agrees the noise was sudden and terrifying, there was no shrapnel or debris, and certainly not the dark spirit incursion reported on some radio stations. 
> 
> Moving on. 
> 
> After waterbending what had already sprayed into the room out the window, Avatar Korra turned herself in to hospital staff at 6:35 PM, immediately taking responsibility and offering to help. At 6:40, hospital administrators arrived on the scene and instructed Avatar Korra to leave the premises. Avatar Korra was not fleeing the scene, nor was she chasing a terrorist as some reports have indicated. 
> 
> Emergency response began to arrive at this period, and given that the fire suppressant system in the building had to be shut down from the damage, health and safety codes would technically require that the hospital be evacuated due to fire danger. 
> 
> As a result of this, as a purely precautionary measure, the Republic City Fire Department is maintaining a substantial presence until the sprinkler system is repaired. There is no expectation of danger, and this is definitely not a response to an Omashu Separatist bomb threat that the _ Outer Rim Gazette _ alleges nearly every other day. 
> 
> Listen… I realize a scoop is a scoop, but you must know it’s a good thing that not every story involving Asami and Korra Sato has to be impossibly dramatic and potentially world-changing, right? Can’t you show a little prof--
> 
> Just a moment...
> 
> …
> 
> I have just received word that a few minutes ago, at 3:17 and 3:25, Mian Sato successfully gave birth to healthy twin girls, Maha and Yen. If anyone out there happens to know the location of Avatar Korra, let her know that the hospital has prepared a waiver that she may sign to return and meet her granddaughters. 
> 
> But please… don’t overdo it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the super-talented Rose for lending her editing and voice talent to this!!!


End file.
